


option two

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick runs out of ammunition. Ellie, not so much.





	option two

**Author's Note:**

> FOr the weekend challenge, sci fi/horror movie quotes.

“I ran out of ammunition.” 

Ellie gave the front door of her apartment a slightly harder push than was strictly necessary, finding great satisfaction in the way it slammed shut. Taking a deep breath, she pursed her lips as she turned to Nick. “You mentioned,” she said, letting all the asperity she felt - and that was plenty - bleed into her voice. Shaking her head, she hung up her jacket and Nick was shaking his head too as he hung his up beside hers. 

“You don’t understand-”

“Oh, I do.” She interrupted him but he didn’t pause. It was entirely possible it didn’t even register with him. 

“I ran out of ammunition. Me, Nick Torres. I don’t think that’s ever happened before.” 

“Nick.” She said his name flatly, accompanied it with one hand clamping down on his shoulder, the other covering his lips. His eyes went wide at first, then his brow furrowed exaggeratedly in confusion. “There are two ways this evening can go.” She hadn’t run out of ammunition and his eyes grew wider still as he realised that. 

Luckily that wasn’t what she had in mind. 

“Either you can keep obsessing over this and drive us both crazy…” She paused, let him consider that. “Or you can find something else to do with your mouth.” It took a second for her meaning to register and she only knew it had when she felt his jaw drop underneath her hand. “Personally I’m hoping for option two, but it’s entirely up to you. Got it?” 

He nodded. Enthusiastically. 

“Good. Now, I’m going to move my hand. Make your choice.”

No sooner had her hand dropped to her side than his lips were on hers and she found herself smiling into the kiss. 

Option two was definitely, she decided, the better choice.


End file.
